A wide variety of devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires, catheters, and other such devices that each have certain features and characteristics. Among the known medical devices, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods for making and using medical devices with desirable characteristics and features.